Are you mad, are you sad, are you raging?
by Mistah Js girl
Summary: A poem insipred by Harley's relationship with the Joker...and it hits home very well too.


Are you sad, are you mad, are you raging? 

Are you locked up in a cage and slowly aging? 

Are you crying are you dieing, are you wishing, are you even there, some where in your body can you care?

Are you laughing, are you scoffing, are you killing, are you maiming, are you pushing me down, roughly forcing me into the ground while your blaming?

Are you murdering, are you fighting, I have teeth marks from your biting.

Are you crying?

Are you begging, is you soul slowly fading…in your heart what are you hating?

Are you screaming in my face, are you gleaming in that grace?

Are you crazy?

Are you dieing, do you know that you are lying?

Are you sad, are you mad, are you raging?

Is insanity a ploy, am I nothing but a toy?

Can you see me, can you feel me?

Do you think that you might kill me?

When you kiss me do you miss me, do you think you might hurt me?

Is it painful and disdainful to think that you might love me?

Do you wish that you could hold me?

Not just look at me and scold me?

Aren't you happy with me now, you made and you molded me, you corrupted and destroyed me.

I am crying and I'm dieing, 

I'm wishing you could miss me, that just once more you would kiss me.

Are you breaking my heart, and pulling me apart?

Do you know that I am crying that I'm sobbing and I'm fading that my heart is slowly dieing?

Do you love me just a little?

Might you miss me just tad, if you killed me could you feel just slightly bad?

Do you know that I love and I miss you?

That I'd kill and maim for you, I'd take all the blame for you.

Are you sad, are you mad, are you raging?

Can you love me, can you care? 

Is there a heart somewhere in there?

Do you listen when I say I love you?

Do you understand why I hold you tight?

Do you like it when I long to kiss you goodnight?

Do you know I'm under your thumb?

Do you know you're the reason I play dumb?

Do you know that I'm there…?

Are you pushing me away because you hate me? 

Are you treating me so coldly and ignoring me so boldly to irate me?

Are you telling me you love and then acting like you hate me just so I can suffer, do you think that you are tougher? 

That no one can ever love you?

Is there laughter all above you?

Is it driving you mad?

Are you sad, are you mad, are you raging?

I am yours to be pained, and to suffer, because I love you like no other. 

But do you really think it's right to always start a fight, and beat me down into the ground, because I'll always around?

Do you really think it's fair to abuse me, and to use me, just because I love you, and because I'm always there?

Are you sad, are you mad, raging?

Do you think that I might leave you or that I could deceive you?

Do you think I want to lock you up and keep you all for myself?

Do you think that I am crazy that I'd hurt you if you stayed?

Do you think that I think you obeyed?

I know that you are hurting, that your really falling down, that your so lost and alone and you aching. 

Therefore I know that you are taking, you pillaging and slaying, you are spiteful and betraying. 

Yet you sound so sweet to me, 

even when your beating me and constantly mistreating me, deep down inside I know that you love me. 

That you put no one above me, and your pushing me away so not to beat me and to slap me, so that you won't pop a cap in me

I can feel you hurting me and killing me, but I know that you are trying, even though you leave me crying and now you hardly care and notice that I'm there.

I wouldn't stay, but I know that you are dieing. I can look at you and see that you badly do need me, even when your cursing me and killing me, when you are harassing and so cruel. 

I can see right through you. I know that you are mean and your trying hard to be, I feel that you don't like me and wishing I would go away. 

Is that how you feel? 

Do you want me dead?

Or do you love me?

Do you remember when you held me, and stroked my hair and kissed me?

Do you think that you might miss me?

Why are you running?

Why do you hide?

Why don't you think that I'm not still on your side?

Why can't you see, it's you and me, and that I love you still?

Why don't you know you were never just a thrill?

Because I'd die for you, and I all to often lie for you, because I kill for you…because my soul has grown ill for you.

Do you know that I'm dead because of you?

And destroyed is the life that I once lead because of you.

Are you breathing? 

Can you hear?

Are you running because of what you fear?

Are you scared that you might love me?

That you might want told hold me, and you feel bad for how you molded me? 

Does is frighten you?

Are you worried that I could enlighten you?

Why are you running?

Why won't you let me kiss away the tears that you are crying?

Why do I look at you and know that we dieing?

Why are you hurting me?

Why are you lying?

Are you sad, are you mad, are you raging?


End file.
